


piggyback | 2jin

by loonaskskks



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Hugs, Kissing, Sleepy Cuddles, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonaskskks/pseuds/loonaskskks
Summary: Heejin was tired after cheer practice and her girlfriend piggybacked her home
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 137





	piggyback | 2jin

Heejin just finished with her cheerleading practice and she was tired more than ever, they were coming soon to competitions and so was practicing way more.

She was preoccupied and so tired that she forgot her girlfriend was waiting for her. She parted ways with her cheerleading friends and immediately gave her girlfriend a hug or more like threw herself on her because her legs were about to give out.

Hyunjin was caught off by suprise but caught her, she did notice Heejin using her for support and it made her worried, "You tired?" 

"Yeah" Heejin whispered in her ear, "So many re runs we had to do and my legs are so sore" 

"You're great on your own" Hyunjin commented after they pulled away, she looked at Heejin and stroked her cheek, "You don't need practice"

Heejin blushed red, she wasn't used to Hyunjin complimenting her, " Shut up" she murmurs.

"Okay let's get you home" Hyunjin informed and was starting to walk but realised Heejin wasn't walking.

Hyunjin turned around confused, "What's wrong?"

"I already told you, my legs are in pain", She stated with a cute pout.

"And what do you want me to do?" Hyunjin said genineuly confused

Heejin gave her look and Hyunjin mouth gaped, immediately knew what she referring to, "No, no Heejin"

"Please you do it all the time when we're alone" Heejin whined, pulling her closer by her hand.

"Yes when we are alone, this is a public space", She reasoned looking around.

"Please" She clinged on Hyunjins arm, "I wouldn't ask if I didn't really need it"

Hyunjin looked at her and sighed, "Okay, but only because your hurt" 

Heejin cheered clapping her hands together, Hyunjin proceeded to turn around and crouch down to let Heejin wrap her arms around her neck. Hyunjin stood up immediately grabbing Heejins thighs from behind her so Heejin was fully on her back.

Hyunjin grunted but soon relaxed with the warmth of Heejin on her back. She wasn't very heavy, all her cheerleading keeps her fit. Heejin was snuggling in Hyunjins neck as she started walking. 

She was anxious that people in her classes would see her but knew this was going to happen sooner or later, knowing her crazy girlfriend. Heejin on the other hand didn't really care as many girls from her cheer squad walked past, who she even greeted.

They were stopped by the captain of the team who Heejin greeted politely, Hyunjin wanted to smack Heejin around the head since she wanted to leave quickly but her hands were preoccupied. 

"Hey Heejin, you were great today" She stated, referring to her cheerleading performance.

She sighed, "Thanks, it was a difficult session" 

"Sorry about that, tomorrow will be more chill" She reassured and nodded with a smile

Heejin returned the gesture and rested back into Hyunjins back

"Hi Hyunjin" She said as she turned attention to her.

"Hey Haseul, Heejin and I gotta go, Bye" Hyunjin said quickly and made Heejin yelped by walking off so quick.

"Your such a little shit" Hyunjin said after they walked a safe distance away.

Heejin just laughed into her neck and waved at some people as they walked past. Hyunjin saw multiple people from her classes looking at her and Hyunjin just nodded too embrassed to do anything else.

They finally made it out of the school and Hyunjin adjusted her hands and moved Heejin up a bit. For the rest of the way to Heejins home, she was quiet, probably due to how tired she was. 

Hyunjin didn't mind it since she liked the quietness and as much as she doesn't want to admit it, she liked Heejins warm breath on her neck and how her legs and arms gripped her waist and neck. She felt needed and it was comforting coming from her girlfriend.

She soon reached Heejins place and didn't know how to knock on the door or do the doorbell so had to improvise. She then leaned her head forehead and hit it against the doorbell. It didn't really hurt but probably caused a mark.

Heejins mother opened the door with a smile and let her in questioning why Heejin was passed out now on Hyunjins back.

"She was tired from her cheer practice Mrs Jeon" Hyunjin said, even though her arm muscles were burning she stood there talking, "I didn't know she fell asleep though"

"Oh God, How about you drop her on bed and I can give you something to eat?" She offered.

"That's fine Mrs Jeon, I'll just put her in bed and soon be off" Hyunjin said with a grin.

Her mother just nodded and opened Heejins door for her then vanished back into the kitchen. Hyunjin went in and tried her hardest to lay Heejin down gently. She was stupid by not moving the covers first since now Heejin was on them but thankfully her room was very warm.

Hyunjin went to close to the door then walked back to make sure Heejin was comfortable while massaging her upper arms, the burning calmed down and there wasn't that much pain anymore. 

Heejin eyes opened slowly looking up at Hyunjin checking her own arms out.

"You really carried me all the way to my bed?" Heejin asked with a small smile on her lips.

Hyunjin sat on the bed next to her and nodded proudly.

"Sorry about falling asleep you're really comfortable" Heejin scooched nearer to her.

"I get it" Hyunjin teased pushing a strand of Heejins hair behind her ear, while leaning over.

"Sorry about your arms as well" Heejin touched the closest arm to her and stroked it softly, "Does it hurt?"

"It's fine" Hyunjin quickly replied to dismiss the topic

"You're lying" Heejin stated her finger making circles on her arm while Hyunjin played with her hair. 

Hyunjin chuckled, "It did start to burn but it's okay now" She reassured.

"Okay" Heejin was too focused on the circles she was making that she didn't realize Hyunjin was staring at her.

The light from Heejins lamp was a warm pretty yellow colour on Heejins face that Hyunjin liked, she leaned in to give a kiss on her cheek then got up from the bed leaving Heejin disappointed.

"You're leaving already?" Heejin asked/whined.

"As much as I would love to stay here and kiss you all over your pretty face and maybe give you one of my massages to help your weak legs, I gotta get home" Hyunjin smiled.

"Now I want you to stay more than ever" She whined louder this time.

Hyunjin laughed and crawled on the bed towards her, top half of her body practically on Heejin, to reach up and kiss her on the lips, she gave three short kisses, knowing how much it annoyed Heejin. 

"Just text your mom, that you're sleeping over, she loves me so it's fine" Heejin whispered against her lips, not caring that Hyunjin did that thing that always annoys her or Hyunjin was half leaning on her leg.

"Am I just going to wear your clothes to bed?" Hyunjin asked against her skin, starting to kiss all around Heejins jaw.

"yes yes" Heejin whispered liking Hyunjin lips on her.

Hyunjin looked up at her again into thoses eyes, thoses beautiful eyes that could make her do anything. 

Hyunjin reached into her pocket to retrieve her phone and was looking at her contacts. Heejin let out a big grin after hearing Hyunjin saying hello mom?

~~~~


End file.
